


i'm gunna love you for a long time

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Carter gives Gavin a present for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Carter Bennett/Gavin Livingstone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Green Creek Valentine's Day Challenge





	i'm gunna love you for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from love you for a long time by maggie rogers

He was reading in their bed, snuggled into the blankets and pillows, when he was accosted by a pair of lips that kissed him.

"Hello yourself" He laughed as Carter let him go and sat at the edge of the bed. It amazed him that they could be so comfortable in such a small space, but they were and this little yellow camper was home. 

"Hey." Carter smiled like the sun and kissed Gavin again.

It was after that second kiss, then that Gavin noticed Carter was looking a little nervous and had something behind his back, so Gavin gave Carter a curious look, "What are you hiding?"

Carter took a breath, "Well, you know it's Valentine's Day and this is our first one you know since and I wanted to get you something." Carter looked unsure still and Gavin wasn't sure what to do with that.

And Carter smiled again, Gavin could watch Carter smile for the rest of their lives, "I saw this at the store and I thought of you." Carter said laughing brightly and pulling a large stuffed wolf from behind him. "Happy Valentine's Day to my timberwolf."

Gavin accepted the stuffed wolf that somehow had his same coloring and had a handkerchief around it's neck that said you're pawsome. He laughed,he wasn't quite expecting this, he hadn't been expecting anything. He was still new to this being with someone thing, "I didn't get you anything." He told his love when words came back to him. 

"That's okay, babe. You being here with me in this little home is the best present I could ever have. I love you Gavin." Carter leaned in over the stuffed animal and kissed Gavin again. 

He set the wolf to the side of the bed and pulled Carter in top of him so he could get at his favorite mouth even better. Carter laughed as their kisses grew in passion and Gavin was so happy.


End file.
